I'll be there
by Esoteric Fledgling
Summary: "I HATE YOU! Don't ever come near me again! I don't want to see you anymore!."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Gakuen Alice fic, I would be glad to know your insights.  
**

**DIsclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Chapter 1: Fixing a broken heart

"I HATE YOU! Don't ever come near me again! I don't want to see you anymore!."

It hurts to hear these words come out from your one and only love. This is what my girl told me earlier

**Earlier...**

"Andrea, can we talk?" I approached her

"I don't have anything to say" she replied coldly

"I have a lot of things to say"_ I hope she will listen to me_

"What is it? What happened last night was just an act? Is it because you can't decline? Have you ever thought that there is someone who are waiting for you? You didn't even bother to call or just text me? Do you think that I am just a doll? A toy that you can play around whenever you like and throwing it away when you are done playing! " She shouted tears started falling down her face

"It's all a misunderstanding Mikan, I will never do that to you"

"MISUNDERSTANDING? NEVER?" she angrily asked doubting every word I say

"Every time we fight it was always a misunderstanding? Never? You're wrong! you have done it"

"I lo-" she placed her finger in my lips as a sign for me to stop speaking

"No need for your explanation, let's just stop this okay, I'm tired" she turned around and walked away, I grabbed her hand just in time and closed the distance of our lips.

She pushed me so hard that I lost my balance "HEY! I just said it! there is nothing between us anymore! Can't you understand it! It's over! I'm making thing easy for the two of us." She stated coldly

"Mikan, I'm sorry"

*SLAP*

I looked at her, I felt my right cheek sting of pain, a minute she was there, the next she disappeared

**Natsume's POV  
**

"What happened?" Ruka asked me

"Mikan and I broke up"

"Huh? Why?!"

"She saw me with Luna last night"

"Did you explain everything to her?"

"She doesn't want listen to me"

"Is there any way to fix this?"

"I doubt"

I walked to my room, I laid on my bed, I placed one arm on top of my head, _What can I do to_ _for Mikan to change her mind?, I cannot accept the fact that Mikan broke up with me just because if Luna, I have to do something, NO, Everything so that I can be with Mikan again. Who should I ask to help me? AH! Leia-san._

I grabbed my phone and searched for Leia-san's number, I pressed call button after a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered

"this is Natsume hyuuga, Sorry for disturbing you, Can you do me a favor?"

"Ah Natsume-kun, What happened between the you and my sister? Why are you with Luna-san last night? and Why didn't you stop Mikan?" she asked me a lot of questions.

"Leia-san, can we meet tomorrow at 10 at the cafe frappe?" I asked her so that I can explain everything

"hai, see you" she answered

**Mikan's POV **

"Sis, we broke up" Tears streaming down my face as I told my twin sister

"What happened? who broke up with who?" she worriedly asked

"I broke up. I cannot take it anymore after we saw him dating with Luna"

"What did Natsume said?"

"I didn't let him say anything, I don't want to hear anymore alibi"

*SMACKS*

"AWWW! Why did you do that?!" I shouted

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HIM BAKA! You just wasted your three years relationship sis"

* * *

**The next day...**

I glanced at the clock it shows 9:50 I guess I was too excited. I took a sip of the Cappuccino and read some magazines while I was waiting for Leia-san.

I felt someone sat across the table "hello, Natsume-kun" she smiled

"Oh, hi Leia-san Do you want to order something?" I politely greeted

"I already ordered, thanks for the offer" she smiled

"So, how did everything happened?" She asked me

"Well, uhm, Father wants Luna-san as my fiancee so he made an appointment with Luna-san and instead of father meeting her, he sent me there. In order for Mikan and I to meet I need to obey everything that my Father wants me to do" I explained everything that is necessary

"So now, you need my help so that Mikan will understand everything and get back with you?"

"yes"

"alright, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to..." I explained my plan

"Let's do it tomorrow" Leia-san proposed

"Alright, see you" I bid goodbye

* * *

Please read and reviews Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Syao Blossoms**

**Rebelchickie**

**Murmurndar**

**Thank you guys for following my story :3 **

**Hello minna-san! Thank you for reading my fic. I hope you will like the succeeding chapters.**

**:***

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the song.

_**Bold Italic - translation of the song**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Making up**

"Sis! Wake up! We're going shopping! Come on!" Leia shook her sister to wake her up

"hn" Mikan answered and returned back to sleep

Leia then pulled the blanket and threatened her sister "If you don't get up this instant, I will get you wet with cold water"

"alright, alright" Mikan hates to be wet with cold water, she is not fond of cold water especially when she just woke up from her slumber.

Mikan ran towards the bathroom, took a shower and prepared for shopping. She wore a black halter top dress that lies above 3 inches above the knees and a silver blazer matched with a black stockings and a pair of 2-inches knee high boots. While Leia wore a purple Drape Neck Charmeuse Dress matched with a red suede bevv shoes with silver stone accessory on the 3-inches heels.

They got in Mikan's black sports car and drove to the shopping district, Mikan parked her car in one of the tallest building in the district, Calliope. they entered the building and found the area they were looking for the formal wear department.

"uh, sis? What are we doing here?" Mikan asked her sister.

"well, ah! look "she pointed the dress on the mannequin she also grabbed many other dresses and pushed Mikan to the fitting room to try everything out. To Mikan's surprise almost every gown and dresses available in he department was lined up and ready for Mikan to try it out. After fitting almost 100 dresses, they decided to buy the pink pleated sweetheart tulle mini sheath dress with detachable skirt for Mikan and Red Sweetheart Organza A Line Dress with Ruffled Hi Lo Skirt for Leia.

"Leia-sama, that will be 450,000 yen" the sales lady said

Mikan brought out her diamond card which surprised everyone even Leia was surprised. The diamond card was a VIP card that is only owned by the richest and most famous people in the world, the bearer of the card has the privilege to have unlimited expenses of any luxury and necessity items regardless of what currency the price of the items are.

"Mikan, how d-did y-yo-u g-g-e-e-t t-tha-that?" Leia was so confused that she cannot utter the words clearly

"well, hehe, I happened to receive this as a gift from one of my sponsors" Mikan scratched her head while saying her answer to the question

The cashier took the card and swipe it to the machine and returned it to its rightful owner. "Thank you, please come again"

the two walked out of the store and proceeded to their next stop, the casual wear shop, Thespeia, when they reached the door, the sales ladies greeted in chorus

"welcome mikan-sama, Leia-sama" the two girls smiled as a reply to the greeting.

The girls was so drawn into shopping that they didn't notice the time. it was already 4:30 pm and the plan of Natsume and Leia. Leia paid their clothes and hurriedly ran towards the car park holding Mikan along.

"I will be the be to drive now, just sit there and relax" Leia ordered

Mikan cannot do anything but to follow her sister. Leia drove to Aora salon and availed the hair and make-up service with manicure and pedicure for the two of them.

* * *

Natsume reserved the whole Maia restaurant, he invited Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki so that their plan will be a success, he distributed the customized shirts to them and asked them to wear it.

He decorated the room with pink rose and spread some pink rose petals all over the floor, in the middle of the room are a heart-shaped candles that creates a heart, which is the place where Natsume wants to say sorry to Mikan. He wore a silver-black tuxedo and prepared a custom-made ring that Natsume wants Mikan to wear as a symbol of their everlasting love. He finished the preparation 1 hour before the meeting

"I still have time to relax and prepare myself, I hope Mikan will forgive me" he was worried

**Back to Leia and Mikan... **

"Mikan, you look gorgeous" Leia stated happily

"Thanks sis" Mikan was blushing

"We're ready to go!" Leia pulled Mikan to the car and drove to Maia restaurant

"we're here" Leia got out of the car and pulled Mikan towards the entrance

"Wait! Why are we entering this restaurant? It says 'Closed '" Mikan stopped Leia

"Just trust me" Leia gave her a reassuring smile

When they opened he door, the room was all dark suddenly all the candles were lit up then words are starting to appear

**I'M ... VERY... SORRY... MIKAN... **

then the people who wears the shirt turned around and it says

**I... LOVE... YOU.. VERY MUCH...**

**Mikan's POV  
**

Natsume appeared out of nowhere carrying a bouquet of flowers, he kneel in-front of me and asked her hand

_Girl, I still regret a lot_  
**_Girl, I still regret a lot_**  
_I wanna I wanna turn back times_  
**_I wanna, I wanna turn back times_**

I place my hand over his, he pulled me close

_Baby birl neo e heunjeokeul jiugo_  
**_Baby girl, I erase your trace_**  
_neo e ireumeul jiwodo neol ijeul suga eobneun geol_  
**_I erase your name, but I still can't forget you_**

He guided me until we reached a spot where everything was full of roses

_butjabneun neoreul mireo naetdeon naega (why)_  
**_You tried to hold on, but I pushed you off (why)_**  
_ddeona bonaego seoya huhwe hadeon naega_  
**_Only after I let you go, I regretted it_**  
_ireoge neol miss you (miss you, miss you)_  
**_Like this, I miss you (miss you, miss you)_**

__He leaned closer... closer... I stepped back

_ey stop neowa nae majimak sungani nal jeo byeorang kkeuteuro moraga_  
**_Ey, stop, our last moment together is driving me to the edge of the cliff_**  
_sigani heureugo heulreoseo apeumi chueoki dwel ddaemyeon_  
**_After time flows and flows and the pain has become memories_**  
_nareul sarang haesseotdeon geu mameuro dora olsu itdamyeon_  
**_If you can just return with the heart that loved me_**

_I'm sorry girl I'm sorry girl_  
_I'm sorry girl I'm sorry girl_  
_I'm sorry girl I'm sorry girl_

He didn't force me, we stayed this way for a moment... staring at each other...

_amu geotdo deulriji anneun bang e gachyeo_  
**_Stuck in the silent room_**  
_haru jongil meonghani ni saenggake michyeo_  
**_All day long, I go crazy at thoughts of you_**  
_amuri bulreo bwado bwado bwado neon eobseo_  
**_No matter how much I call out to you, you're not here_**  
_neo eobsi muneo jineun naman yeogi nama isseo_  
**_Only I, crumbling without you, remain here_**

****He smiled at me, a tear fell down his cheek... I can see that he is sincere, his longing for the time where I would be back in his arms again...

_wae geuddaen neoreul jabji mothaesseulkka (why)_  
**_Why couldn't I hold on to you then (why)_**  
_neol ddeona bonae goya huhwe haneun naega_  
**_Only after I let you go, I regretted it_**  
_ireo keneun miss you (I miss you, I need you, I'm sorry, no way)_  
**_Like this, miss you (I miss you, I need you, I'm sorry, no way)_**  
_dasi naegero_  
**_Come to me again_**

_sigani heureugo heulreoseo apeumi chueoki dwel ddaemyeon_  
**_After time flows and flows and the pain has become memories_**  
_nareul sarang haesseotdeon geu mameuro dora olsu itdamyeon_  
**_If you can just return with the heart that loved me_**

_I'm sorry girl I'm sorry girl_  
_I'm sorry girl I'm sorry girl_  
_I'm sorry girl I'm sorry girl_

"Mikan, I'm sorry, I love you, you are my one and only" tears fell down, he explained to me everything, I began to understand what he feels, what I let him feel, I hurt him so much, He et me read him like an open book through his eyes. This is the first time I saw him this way... so messed up. "I'm sorry, I love you" I muttered "i didn't mean t-" he didn't let me finish, I felt warm lips crashed against mine it was passionate yet impulsive... his tongue lingered around my lips as if seeking for entrance... I let him... explore every part of mouth... I moaned.. I felt a smile form from his lips... until he pulled away... we are both catching our breaths... i saw his face blush 10 shades of red...

_amu reochido aneun cheok neon useumyeo dasi naege dorawajwo_  
**_Come back to me, smiling like nothing is wrong_**  
_nae gyeote isseojwo jugeodo neol mot ijeo_  
**_Stay by my side, I can't forget you even if I die_**  
_gidarigo isseo geu jari geugot eseo_  
**_Wait there, at that spot at that place_**  
_neol bonaeji aneul geoya niga eobsin harudo salsu eobseu nikka_  
**_I won't let you go, I can't live even one day without you_**

My relationship with Natsume was full of ups and downs, there are times that I break down but he will be there pulling me up until I can get up again and move on... I regretted when I let him go.. I never thought that he would be so messed up... breaking down... removing his strong mask... and opening his heart ... letting his guards down

_neol bonaen huhwe seulpeumeuro gadeuk chaewun janeul biwonae_  
**_I empty the glass filled with the regret and sadness of sending you away_**  
_inae chwihae beorin nan ddo dasi neol ganjeolhi wonhae_  
**_Intoxicated, I sincerely want to again_**  
_amu geotdo anhae neol ireun huro nae sesangeun meomchwo isseo_  
**_I do nothing, ever since I lost you, my world has stopped_**  
_geu gaunde niga isseo ma babe_  
**_And in its center, you are there, ma babe_**

_I'm sorry girl I'm sorry girl_  
_I'm sorry girl I'm sorry girl_  
_I'm sorry girl I'm sorry girl_

"I love you, Polka, I will never let you go again" he teased me... back to his composed self. _  
_

"Baka" was all that I can say for now

Everything was put back into their places, we got our love ones back into our arms, I will never let you go Natsume... I love you ...

* * *

**Song used:  
**

**I'm Sorry by Beast**_  
_

**That's it.. should I continue with Chapter 3 or make this a two-shot story? Please share me your insights by reviewing .. Arigatou :)  
**


End file.
